


The Monarch and His Servant

by CanidSerpent



Series: CanidSerpent's Reader-Inserts [7]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: AUish, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, F/M, Master/Servant, Non-explict References to Violence, Reader-Insert, Servant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanidSerpent/pseuds/CanidSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he could remember, you had worked as a servant in his castle. And not once had your adoration for the reptilian tyrant ever faltered.</p><p>But no matter how fond he became fond of you, he could not return the same adoration you gave to him.</p><p>Because to do that would be a serious offense, one that he would never recover from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monarch and His Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This a bit of a detour from my usual works, in a sense at least. It's at least two years old, and is among one of my first reader-inserts, written for a contest that never quite came to its fruition, nonetheless, I like it for what it is (and is a nice condensed version of the monster of a story it originally was). That being said, this probably reads better if you interpret it as being set in a darker, more serious toned version of the usual universe. 
> 
> It's a bit angstier than I like (even though I live off of the stuff) and it might be rather OCC for Bowser, but it's old and I don't feel compelled to rewrite this for a third time.
> 
> This was originally intended to be a series, so if enough people take a liking to it, I might consider seeing it through, though if anybody would like to see this through AND also has an idea for future entries, I would be more than happy to hear them out :)
> 
> Reader here is described as a Koopa that holds the position of a servant in the castle. I've always imagined the Reader as a Paratroopa, but there isn't any explicit description of the species, so feel free to imagine whatever you like.

It's strange how you seem to love him so dearly.

He certainly doesn't deserve it, not after all he's done; all the blood he's soaked his hands in. But yet, you offer it so readily, so naturally. He takes it, hungrily and with a great eagerness he has not felt since the day he usurped the throne from his old, and worn-out father.

You’re a tender little thing, quiet and obedient; quite his opposite. He finds it endearing, much like the vile beast that loves the forlorn maiden for her beauty and supple skin.

You are no different. Your eyes glow with an odd sort of light, one that is pure and absolved of the cruel and war-like mentality that so fills the other denizens of his vast abode. Your scales are softer too, he has felt them from the handful of times he has taken your tiny hand in his for a fleeting moment. The yellowish armor is less sharp, and not so gorged on the blood of the guilty and the innocent as his is.

You are a peaceful creature, living in a house of monsters that has only known the path of war and terror for decades. But somehow, you have found a way to keep yourself innocent. You have kept yourself away from the perpetual war that his kingdom is constantly fighting in through your servitude to the royal family.

The royal family that now only consists of himself and his brood of eight; whom you treat with the same kindness as you do with him.

Truly, you deserve better than the little monsters, himself included.

He desires you, yes, but he cannot allow himself to have you.

Your spirit is beautiful, and he dare not corrupt it with his inherent ugliness.

For, as much as you adore his very presence, he is not the man you think he is.

He is much worse, and does not wish for you to see the monster you pine for.


End file.
